Reputation
by Ififall
Summary: Strickland can't stay away from Nick Diaz, but work remains his priority. When Nick points Strickland to a case, he thinks UCOS can reap the benefits, but is Nick being as honest as he says he is?


"Sir without the necessary funds this investigation is at a crossroads" DS Pullman said.

"Nonsense Detective Superintendent, you know as well I do that funds are only allocated when there is tangible proof. If this case is as suspicious as you suspect it is, your team should be able to present their findings on my desk tomorrow morning. Is that clear?" Strickland said.

"Yes Sir" Poor Sandra, when Strickland was on top form the blonde bombshell would never win an argument over cash-flow problems. When Pullman's team wanted more money they knew which buttons to press, which strings of DS Pullman they could pull and someone had to stand their ground and tell them that money couldn't be splash out without results. Opposite to what UCOS assumed Strickland didn't enjoy saying no, but if it kept his job safe, he didn't mind ruling with a iron fist.

Strickland didn't have time to change for the Yacht Club committee meeting. In the staff toilets he sprayed five pounds worth of body spray on his sweating armpits, locked himself in his office took his work jacket off and replaced it with with his navy blue Yacht Club blazer. As president he was introducing a wealthy new member into the fold and didn't want to be confused with a train station tramp. With his little speech prepared he made his way over to the dock, covering up his shield on his blazer when Gerry was complaining in the lift about losing money on horse called "Snooze you lose"

The speech took less than two minutes. He received a warm but short applause. The wealthy new member of the Yacht Club got up to say a few words. Strickland looked around as the club committee stayed silent admiring the new man's designer clothes and the beautiful blonde wife sittiing on chair by his side. She didn't have an injury of any kind, she'd just decided to stand down and let her husband do the talking. Strickland knew that DS Pullman could learn something from her.

"Thank you. Thank all for being at my little ceremony, I'm shocked that my yacht fits you all in, money well spent" Strickland could hear the fake laughter around him and acted a well meaning smile. "I can't wait to see all your yachts except for yours, Strickie" The new guy said looking at Strickland while Strickland was sipping champagne. "I walked by your yacht and in two point five seconds, I saw it all. "Tiny huh?" So ladies and gentleman lets all raise our glasses. Cheers to poor Strickie here for buying that kitchen sink that he calls a yacht, and to making new friends" "To making new friends" The crowd repeated as the crowd drunk more and became merrier Strickland was able to slip out without being questioned.

Dana, the new club member really seemed to have it in for him. Thankfully all of the Yacht Club committee were getting too drunk to remember there own names, so Strickland's awkward moment could be brushed aside, for now. Strickland drove home slamming his car door and locked it. He had money but he wasn't going to spend it on a bigger yacht it was a waste of time and energy and he could get his committee's respect without putting himself in debt. He turned around to see a figure on his doorstep and kept a poker face on, he wasn't going to be a laughing stock twice in one day.

He slowly rumaged around in his briefcase looking for his ID. The figure stood up and walked towards him. "Before you take another step I should warn you that I'm a police officer" Strickland said hoping the guy would run off into the night. "Yeah Deputy Commissioner or something? You told me" The man said as Strickland leaned forward to look at his face. "Ahh...Mr Diaz...you said you'd call to arrange your statement" Strickland said for his neighbours benefit. "I'll see you bright and early" Strickland said as he opened the door and let the confused man in.

"What was that shit about?" The man asked as Strickland closed the door. "Nick could you look anymore suspicious?" Strickland asked. "Hanging outside my home like a cat burgular? What on earth did you think you going to achieve? Why are you here?" Strickland asked as Nick took his shoes off. The last time they'd met was when Nick and his colleagues were being questioned over a case. Nick belonged to to Mixed Martial Arts [MMA] outfit that was well known and one of Nick's team members had gone missing and Nick was brought in for questioning.

Nick's bosses wanted the affair to be low-key and UCOS got handed the job. Strickland didn't speak to Nick, he just happened to see him walking out of the building, Nick turned around and Strickland had been trying to fight the chemistry between them ever since. It was easier for Strickland to go to Nick's place, but he could rarely go because of work commitments. Nick's younger brother Nate was around Nick's flat most of the time and Strickland couldn't afford to be seen around Nick, not in the daylight anyway.

The closest they'd got to one another was an Night-light handjob in Strickland's car, it was awkward and he couldn't understand why Nick had suddenly popped up out of the blue. "What favour do you want?" Strickland asked. "It's not a favour you know, it's a tip off" Nick told him. "In about half an hour someone's gonna be driving home drunk...don't you want that arrest?" Nick asked taking his hood down. "Is this some pathetic joke?" Strickland asked. "I wouldn't be here if it was" Nick said. "Here's the address" He said passing Strickland a post-it note. Strickland scoffed at it before putting it into his blazer.

"It's really happening" Nick said before putting the television on. "Nice Blazer" Nick said as Strickland shuffled off to his room took his blazer off and called a squad car to Nick's tip off address. "If I find out this a juvenile prank on your behalf, you will be charged" Strickland warned. "I'm not lying...what can we do to pass the time?" Nick asked. "It's straight down on your left" Strickland said as he watched Nick hesistate before getting up and going to Strickland's room. Strickland closed the curtains and looked around. There were papers all over the place, no bank statements, those were shredded as soon as his bills were paid off.

Nick seemed to be interested in one thing, but Strickland knew that no-one could be too careful these days. One careless move and Nick could be buying himself a new car with Strickland's pay cheque. He decided not to put the light on. Welcoming shadows kept him alert. He could feel Nick pulling him toward him, rough kisses on Strickland's throat and the sliding down of his jumper. Strickland stayed silent as Nick became too enthusiastic and ripped his shirt. He pushed Nick away, rushing towards the door and turned on the light.

"Do you know how much this cost?" Strickland asked taking it off completely. "More than my wage?" Nick said squinting in the light. "Are we doing this or what?" "Yes but no, tugging or pulling. Things will be removed eventually" Strickland said, but that wasn't the case. Nick kept most of his clothes on. Strickland couldn't understand why Nick's denim was rubbing along the back of his legs or why his finger slid over Nick's T-shirt everytime he wanted to touch Nick's skin. It was very odd, but being in the force meant Strickland had seen and heard cases a trillion times worse.

At least he was getting a cheap enjoyable fuck, which judging by police gossip was more than DS Pullman had. He clenched his teeth as Nick was inside him, unable to relax he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead. Nick tried to touch his crotch but Strickland literally cock-blocked him with his hand. As Nick got off him Strickland turned onto his back as he could hear Nick zip up his trousers. Strickland got up and put on the light. "I can't stay, I've got training in the morning" Nick said, looking around for his jacket. "You can forget about staying, where did you put the umm..." "It's over there" Nick said pointing to the used condom on the floor.

"Pick it up and get it out" Strickland asked.

"What?" Just flush it in the can" Nick said.

"I said pick it up" Strickland said. Nick didn't get the fuss, but picked it up and put in the bin, he then walked to the front door opened it walked out, put his stopwatch on, then came back. "See all gone" Nick said waving his hands. Strickland put his jumper back on and was about to watch television when his phone rang. "Sir, we've a male DUI, well give you a full report in the morning" "Thank you PC Trestoe, see you then" Strickland said as Nick watched him end the call. "Tip payed off...didn't it?" Nick asked. "It's not that simple, but progress has been made" Strickland said sitting on the sofa ready to watching Nick leave.

"Cops in the palm of your hand. Must be cool having all that power" Nick said pulling on his hoodie and keeping the hood over his eyes.

"Power's an illusion Nick. Bestowed to me by powerful supervisors that can only give me so much" Strickland told him.

"It's better than nothing" Nick said opening the door.

"Quite...bye" Strickland said flicking through channels.

"See you for breakfast" Nick said as he disappeared jogging into the street.

"What?" Strickland asked running towards the door. "No...No Nick that's completely unacceptable" Strickland looked out into the street, but Nick was nowhere to be seen. Strickland didn't mind what Nick did, where he went during the night. He was the invisible man but in the morning he was real and Strickland wasn't going to let his neighbours see his secret out into the open. He had to keep Nick away and he was prepared to get UCOS to help him do it.


End file.
